The Beggining of Lashley
by samgrabeel
Summary: What really happened in the lives of Lucas and Ashley during High School Musical,xxLashleyxx i dont own
1. Chapter 1

---Lucas's Pov---

Lucas walked out of the room with glass walls and a piano in the middle, feeling good about himself, Kenny came up behind him and said "Ashley Michelle Tisdale."

He looked at the blonde head girl and smiled weakly at her. He had no idea he would be falling for her in about half a month. Lucas walked out to his car when his butt started ringing. He reached into his left back pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey mom" Lucas said wondering why his mom would be calling now.

"Hello son, how was your audition?" his mother asked.

"It was great, I hope I get the part for Ryan, I really need the money, and I'm really good at acting, singing and dancing" Lucas said in one breath, " and if I don't help Autumn with rent, she's gonna kick me out."

"Okay then, I was just calling to check up on you, hope you get the part, bye Luc," his mother said using his childish nickname.

Lucas flipped his phone back in his back left pocket and went into his hotel.

---Ashley's Pov---

Ashley Michelle Tisdale tapped her foot as she waited for her name to be called. She had memorized the song the she was suppose to sing, "What I've Been Looking For"

"Ashley Tisdale" said a mid-aged man.

Ashley stood up from her warm seat and walked into a room that had glass walls with a piano in the middle. There was the same man, a woman just as mid-aged as him, and then she saw a younger guy who was about her age, with black spiky hair and trendy clothes.

"Hello I'm Kenny Ortega, the director and dance-choreographer," the mid-aged man said shaking her hand with a nice bright smile. "And this is Bonnie and Charles, the co-choreographers" Kenny also said. " Charles likes Chucky better".

"Hey I'm Ashley Tisdale," I said as causal as possible while shaking their hand.

"Okay just tell me when you are ready," Chucky, said while standing by a stereo.

Ashley took a deep breath. "Okay I think I'm ready." Chucky started the song.

---Lucas's Pov---

Once again his back left pocket buzzed.

"Whats up John?" Lucas asked his agent.

"You got another gig!"

---Ashley's Pov 2 days later---

Ashley's purse started ringing.

"Hey Bill" she said to her manager."What? Really? No way?" she yelled, "YAY" she squealed


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas sat down in a black office chair, with more chairs next to him. There was a script in front of him on the table in front of him, "High School Musical" hmmm...sounds like a sealer he thought.

Suddenly a guy walked in, he had shaggy brown hair, and tanned skin, and blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Zac Efron, I play Troy Bolton" the guy said.

"Hi I'm Lucas Grabeel, I play..." he looked down at the script, " I play Ryan Evans" he said while shaking his hand.

Zac took a seat next to Lucas, at the corner of his eye he could see Zac spinning in his shair. Lucas thought he was so childish when a question popped into head.

"So ahhh...how old are you?" Lucas said.

"I'm 17"

"Oh wow, im 20" Lucas said trying to sound mature, when deep down inside he was still a child at heart.

Right into the conversation, a blonde girl came in with big black and white sunglasses, a gray hollister shirt, and a white mini skirt, black leggings, with black flip flops. It was the same girl at the audtion, oh what was her name, Lucas snapped his fingers trying to get the answer, oh yeah Ashley Tisdale.

"Hi I'm Lucas Grabeel, I play Ryan Evans,"

"Hi I'm Ashley Tisdale, and i play Sharpay Evans," Ashey said back shaking his hand, "looks like your my twins"

Lucas laughed, "we kind of do look alike."

"Oh my gosh, Zac, i didnt see you there," Ashley squealed.

"Hey Ashley"

"You know him?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Yeah he guest starred in the "Suite Life with me"

When suddenly a whole crowd of people bursted into the room, different people came in and sat down, Kenny Ortega introduced everyone, especially the head-stars, Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, and Monique Coleman.

Everyone in to group went over their lines for the first time and tryed to get to know each other, they scheduled when they would be going into the studio which was tomorow, at the end Kenny suggested the cast to go out to lunch and get to know each other, since this movie is about trust and communication

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
